


Worst Moments

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Os três piores momentos da vida de Nymphadora Tonks (que ela conseguia se lembrar) e que ela superou com a ajuda de Remus Lupin, com exceção de um deles.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks





	Worst Moments

Já era dezembro.

Dali a algumas semanas todos — ou pelo menos uma grande maioria — os adolescentes retornariam para as suas casas para o feriado de natal, o que significava que Harry, Hermione e os Weasley ainda em idade escolar voltariam para Grimmauld Place.

Bom, Tonks esperava que sim, ou Sirius se sentiria realmente mal por não poder passar o natal com o afilhado. O primeiro natal que passariam juntos desde que ele tinha apenas 5 meses de idade.

Desde que as crianças e os professores voltaram a Hogwarts para o ano letivo, os integrantes da Ordem da Fênix que estavam refugiados na casa de Sirius fizeram o mesmo, voltando às suas rotinas e residências, o que deixou a Muy Nobre y Antiga Casa dos Black bem monótona.

Apenas Remus e Tonks continuavam a visitar Sirius fora das ocasionais e raras reuniões que o porão-cozinha da casa abrigava.

A poeira insistia em impregnar a casa mesmo depois da limpeza profunda que Molly obrigou os meninos a realizarem para distraírem-se e pararem de ficar bisbilhotando nos assuntos da Ordem. Sirius tinha a teoria de que Kreacher era responsável por isso, mas ele culpava o elfo por tudo que acontecia dentro da casa, então não sabiam se era uma teoria razoável.

E agora que eles não tentavam combater a poeira, ela voltava a surgir nos espaços que tinha sido erradicada com tanta dificuldade. Voltava a aparentar a casa empoeirada e sombria do começo do verão, quando eles transformaram-na em seu quartel general. Só não estava mais assustadora quanto antes por causa de todos os objetos das trevas que eles livraram-se.

Estranho seria se Sirius fizesse faxina. Não, ele preferia brincar com Buckbeak, destruir algum móvel em algum momento de raiva, tentar escapulir pela vizinhança em sua forma animaga apenas para esticar as pernas — ou melhor, as patas — e beber.

Beber muito.

Se mais um ano se passasse, não sobraria mais nem uma gota do caro e velho vinho da adega da família Black. De qualquer forma, Tonks sempre levava uma garrafa de firewhiskey quando ia visitá-lo, sob o olhar reprovador de Remus. Ele estava passando por maus bocados e se a bebida o fazia relaxar e esquecer, então quem seria ela para negá-lo isso?

O único contato que tinha com os outros integrantes da Ordem da Fênix, com exceção dos dois marotos, era no Ministério da Magia, onde eles tinham que ser discretos, já que Scrimgeour estava desconfiando de tudo e todos.

— Molly nos convidou para almoçar na casa dela hoje — Kingsley sussurrou para ela, enquanto eles estavam analisando um mapa de Londres.

Desde que Lucius Malfoy disse que Sirius estava na Inglaterra, os seus esforços para fingir que ele estava em outros países tinha ido um pouco pela culatra. Eles precisavam ser mais convincentes ou então poderiam ser descobertos, e aí a Ordem estaria comprometida.

— Eu não vou poder — Tonks respondeu a ele, circulando com tinta vermelha um ponto aleatório do mapa — Tenho ronda.

— De novo? — Kingsley franziu o cenho — Já é a terceira essa semana.

Ela concordou.

Sabia como era. Estava exausta, só queria deitar a cabeça na cama e dormir por 12 horas seguidas. Desde que Sturgis Podmore tinha sido detido ao ser pego tentando entrar no Departamento de Mistérios, eles estavam um pouco desfalcados de pessoal do Ministério para poder vigiar aquele maldito corredor.

Não era como se eles pudessem simplesmente pedir a Remus, por exemplo, que não era funcionário e ainda despertaria desconfiança por causa de sua condição lupina — ainda mais depois das leis estúpidas da subsecretária sênior do ministro, uma mulherzinha chamada Dolores Umbridge.

É, eles estavam desfalcados e estava cada vez mais difícil recrutar gente com toda a propaganda anti-Dumbledore que Fudge estava fazendo. Se o ministro não era suficiente para aterrorizar os funcionários, Scrimgeour era bem eficiente nessa tarefa.

— Não se preocupe com isso — Kingsley disse — Eu pego no seu lugar.

— Não precisa, Kin — Tonks respondeu.

Eles pararam de conversar quando Proudfoot passou correndo por eles, segurando alguns pergaminhos. Sempre que se lembrava do sobrenome do auror, ela se lembrava de Sirius e de seu apelido de maroto, "Padfoot".

— Shacklebolt! — Scrimgeour gritou, fazendo os dois aurores sobressaltarem-se de susto.

Kingsley imediatamente percebeu que estava ao lado de Tonks, de frente para a parede, de costas para todos os outros aurores que passavam atrás deles, e virou-se para cumprimentar o chefe.

Bons tempos os que Moody não tinha se aposentado. Ela sempre sentia falta do auror no local de trabalho, apesar de ser um completo biruta.

— Parabéns, você foi escolhido para cuidar dos relatórios da semana — Scrimgeour disse, sem dar um sorriso debochado ou demonstrar diversão — Só saia quando tiver terminado-os. Estamos entendidos?

— Sim, senhor — ele concordou.

Permaneceu parado, enquanto o auror chefe afastava-se.

Tonks também sentia falta de Moody como auror chefe porque ele simplesmente ignorava relatórios. Ele odiava papelada, assim como todos os aurores, e nem se esforçava em fazê-los e nem obrigava os outros a fazerem — a não ser que a pessoa perguntasse sobre os relatórios, então ele automaticamente a obrigava a fazer.

— Parece que você também terá uma longa noite — Tonks deu uma batida no ombro de Kingsley, solidária.

— É, parece que eu não vou poder trocar com você — ele lançou um olhar de desculpas para ela —, mas eu vou falar com Arthur. Tanto para avisar que não poderei ir hoje de novo quanto que pedi-lo para trocar com você.

Ela abriu a boca para protestar.

Não queria que eles tivessem um tratamento diferenciado com ela só por ser mulher ou a caçula da Ordem.

— Ninguém fica três vezes na semana — Kingsley inclinou-se sobre o mapa, a expressão séria — Isso não está em discussão. Eu vou falar com Arthur.

Ela suspirou.

Supunha que quem quer que estava organizando as rondas tinha ficado um pouco perdido, ou talvez alguém não pôde ficar naquela noite e eles decidiram realocá-la. Talvez nem tivesse percebido que era a sua terceira vez na semana.

— Molly daqui a pouco vai pensar que eu não gosto da comida dela — ele resmungou, antes de afastar-se.

Tonks riu sozinha.

Era bem o inverso. Era impossível não gostar da comida de Molly e precisar recusar um convite para o jantar era uma tortura.

Como prometido, assim que ela chegou em casa, deitou-se na cama e apagou completamente, feliz de poder recuperar algumas horas de sono perdidas. Quanto tempo será que faltava para a sua próxima folga?

— Dora, acorde! Dora!

Ela resmungou quando foi acordada pela mãe, que pareceu bem aflita.

— O que houve? — Tonks perguntou, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos.

— Você recebeu um patrono — Andrômeda a avisou.

Justo quando ela tinha trocado de ronda?

Não era possível que nem assim ela tinha um momento de paz.

— Finalmente os Comensais escaparam de Azkaban? — ela balbuciou.

Estavam discutindo essa possibilidade havia meses. Aconteceria uma hora ou outra, era só questão de tempo. Os dementadores eram criaturas traiçoeiras e Voldemort só poderia ressurgir completamente com todas as suas tropas.

— Não, houve um ataque — sua mãe fez carinho em seu cabelo, o que não exatamente ajudava em seu raciocínio de recém-acordada.

— Um ataque de Comensais? — Tonks perguntou, franzindo o cenho — Mas isso não faz sentido...

Ele precisaria de todas as suas tropas e se revelar para o mundo, coisa que ele não estava fazendo, já que se manter oculto estava ajudando a enfraquecer o apoio e denegrir a imagem de Dumbledore, o único a quem ele temia.

— Dora, não — Andrômeda a interrompeu, fazendo-a desistir de tentar adivinhar o que sua mãe estava querendo dizer antes do tempo — Arthur Weasley foi atacado por uma cobra no Ministério da Magia.

Tonks sentou-se com pressa, finalmente entendendo o que ela quis dizer.

— Uma cobra? — ela repetiu.

O que diabos uma cobra fazia no Ministério da Magia?

Então lembrou-se que Voldemort tinha uma cobra. Eles tinham comentado isso em algum momento das reuniões da Ordem. Nagini, se não se enganava.

— Por Circe! — ela exclamou.

Ela rapidamente foi atrás de uma capa, sem importar-se de aparecer de pijama. Emergências precisavam ser respondidas imediatamente. Estava um pouco desnorteada. O que deveria fazer? Ir até Grimmauld Place?

— Dora, você deveria se informar primeiro antes de tomar uma atitude — disse Andrômeda.

Sua mãe não apoiava a sua decisão de ter entrado para a Ordem — duvidava que alguma mãe apoiaria — e isso piorou desde que Sturgis foi preso durante uma missão, e agora Arthur atacado...

Sinceramente ela não sabia o que fazer. Deveria ir até o St Mungus saber mais? Mas como explicaria que tinha sido avisada? Ninguém poderia saber da relação de todos eles com a Ordem. Talvez se aparecesse durante a manhã poderia argumentar que comentaram com ela e que ela estava apenas visitando um colega de trabalho.

Todo esse sigilo era péssimo.

Olhou para o relógio, ainda estava escuro lá fora. Perguntava-se se Kingsley já tinha saído do Ministério, se ele talvez estivesse acompanhando Arthur até o hospital. Ela deveria enviar um patrono? Ou apenas esperar?

— A culpa é toda minha — ela voltou a sentar-se na cama, encolhendo-se.

— Como a culpa poderia ser sua, Nymphadora? — Andrômeda perguntou.

Ela nem incomodou-se em reclamar sobre o seu nome, apenas escondendo o rosto em seus joelhos, encolhida.

Não, ela não seria capaz de aparecer no St Mungus ou em Grimmauld Place sabendo que era para que ela tivesse sido atacada.

Seus pais tentaram animá-la e tirar algo de sua boca, mas ela ficou calada durante toda a manhã, até que finalmente recebeu notícias do estado de Arthur. Ted ainda estava com a filha, tentando dar o seu apoio mudo, apesar de não saber bem o que tinha de errado — talvez pensando que ela estava abalada demais com o ataque a um colega —, quando bateram na porta.

Andrômeda abriu a porta e eles puderam escutar a voz do visitante da cozinha:

— Fácil assim? — Moody bufou — Vocês não têm sequer uma proteção para evitar invasores?

Tonks levantou o olhar quando o ex-auror entrou na cozinha, já sabendo onde ela estava por causa do olho mágico.

— O que está fazendo? Temos trabalho a fazer! — ele bradou.

Ela lançou um olhar desanimado para os pais e levantou-se da cadeira para poder ir trocar de roupa antes de sair.

— E ponha uma cor nesse cabelo. Está decadente!

Seu cabelo mudou automaticamente para vermelho.

Já estava acostumada com o método de Moody para fazê-la sair da apatia.

Durante a visita no St Mungus ela forçou-se a pôr um sorriso no rosto e tentar puxar conversas amenas com os adolescentes, que tinham saído de Hogwarts às pressas antes que Umbridge pudesse interferir. Conseguiu manter-se focada no trabalho até mesmo quando estava sozinha com Molly, Arthur e Alastor no leito, conversando sobre como Harry tinha visto o que aconteceu.

O garoto parecia tão mal quanto ela, embora ela não conseguisse compreender inteiramente o porquê. Talvez fosse por ter tido a visão do ataque. Devia ter sido assustador para um garoto de 15 anos.

— Eu não preciso beber hoje — disse Sirius, quando ela chegou ao Grimmauld Place durante a noite com uma garrafa de firewhiskey.

— Mas eu preciso — ela jogou-se no sofá.

Só então ele pareceu notar o quanto ela estava mal.

Ela realmente tirou uma nota excelente em "Disfarces" no curso de auror, e não necessariamente por causa de sua metamorfomagia.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — ele perguntou, preocupado.

— Eu devia ter sido atacada! — ela exclamou, abrindo a cristaleira e pegando um copo de whiskey — Era a noite do meu turno! Por minha culpa, Arthur foi atacado.

— Oh! Eu não sabia que você tinha virado animaga também — Sirius retrucou, sarcástico.

Tonks encheu o copo, ignorando-o.

— E nem que queria beber sozinha. Você está aqui por que mesmo? — ele voltou a provocá-la, como Moody fazia para tirar uma reação dela.

— Eu não sei! — ela rosnou, contendo-se para não gritar.

Virou o rosto para que ele não visse os seus olhos transbordando de lágrimas não derramadas. Afogou rapidamente um soluço com o líquido ardente.

Sirius simplesmente levantou-se do sofá e afastou-se, antes que ela sentisse o seu lado do sofá voltar a afundar.

— A culpa não foi sua.

Não era a voz de Sirius.

— Era o meu dia de ronda, não dele — ela disse.

— Era o seu terceiro dia de ronda na semana — Remus corrigiu-a — Kingsley nos explicou a situação. Ele pediu para que Arthur trocasse com você.

— Porque eu estava cansada demais — Tonks soltou uma risada seca — Bom, ele também estava, não é? Ou ele não teria dormido no posto e...

— Se você estivesse lá, teria sido você a ser atacada. Não tinha uma forma dessa situação ter sido evitada.

Ela preferia que tivesse sido ela.

Pelo menos ela não tinha sete filhos para criar.

— Ele podia ter morrido — Tonks disse.

— Mas não morreu. Ele foi socorrido rápido. E quem sabe se Harry teria visto o ataque se tivesse sido você?

Remus sempre tentava usar a lógica, mas para ela não fazia muita diferença naquele momento.

— Eu poderia... ter revidado — ela tentou argumentar — Tenho reflexos rápidos. Sou uma auror.

Ele pôs a mão em cima da dela, calando-a.

— Não faça isso consigo mesma — ele disse.

Tonks esticou a mão para deixar o copo de whiskey quase que intocado em cima da mesa de centro, o que a deixou com as duas mãos livres para poder abraçá-lo.

Foi a primeira vez em que ela estava péssima e ele estava lá para consolá-la.

* * *

Um patrono atravessou a janela do quarto de Tonks.

Ela não dormia, estava tentando ocupar a cabeça com alguns relatórios do Ministério que tinha levado para casa para não precisar passar a madrugada no quartel general.

— O Ministério está chamando todos os aurores agora — a voz grossa de Kingsley saiu do lince brilhante, ele parecia urgente.

Ela fechou o arquivo e rapidamente colocou a sua capa. Era uma sorte que ela manteve o uniforme de auror para não perder tempo e finalizar logo aquela papelada. Pegou a varinha em cima da mesa e foi até a lareira de sua casa, que era conectada à Rede de Flú como todas as casas de auror para aquele tipo de emergência, já que era impossível aparatar direto no Ministério.

Assim que ela chegou ao quartel general, literalmente todos os aurores estavam ali ou estavam chegando para a reunião de emergência que Scrimgeour realizava.

— Houve uma fuga em massa de Azkaban! — ele gritou por cima das vozes agitadas — Nós precisamos fazer um índice de quantos prisioneiros escaparam para informar para o Profeta Diário publicar logo pela manhã! Além do mais, a partir de hoje precisaremos fazer a segurança da prisão nós mesmos, os dementadores desapareceram!

Tonks trocou um olhar com Kingsley, que estava a alguns metros longe dela.

Ela juntou-se aos aurores mais novatos para fazerem a lista, enquanto os mais veteranos iam até Azkaban para cuidar da segurança e procurar por alguma pista do que poderia ter acontecido.

Pelo menos Fudge não estava tentando abafar aquilo, mas com certeza inventaria alguma desculpa.

— Acham que Black tem alguma relação com isso? — um dos aurores mais novos perguntou, parecendo assustado.

— Claro, porque todos os problemas que enfrentamos são culpa de Sirius Black — Tonks respondeu, levemente irônica.

Eles receberam inúmeros informes dos aurores que estavam em Azkaban naquele momento e continuaram a atualizar a lista cada vez mais.

A cada nome revelado, mais aterrorizados eles ficavam. Grande parte daqueles Comensais da Morte eram dos mais perigosos do reinado de Voldemort e tinham sido presos com muitas baixas e dificuldades. Agora o trabalho da Ordem seria muito mais difícil.

— Antonin Dolohov! — um dos novatos gritou, após pegar um dos informes que voavam como se fossem aviões de papel pela sala.

Aquele nome era bem conhecido para Tonks.

Aquele homem era noivo da sua mãe antes de seu pai convencê-la a fugir.

Esperava que fossem águas passadas na mente daquele lunático, que passou os últimos 14 anos presos em Azkaban, cercado de dementadores.

— Bellatrix Lestrange!

Ela engoliu em seco com dificuldade.

Aquele nome também era bem conhecido, a sua querida tia que tinha jurado por sua vida que iria podar a árvore genealógica dos Black, o que significava matar a ela e seus pais.

Duvidava que ela se esqueceria de sua promessa. Era louca o suficiente para que os dementadores fossem apenas moscas incômodas que faziam uma visita para ela de tempos em tempos em sua cela.

O beijo de dementador era uma solução bem extrema, mas ela realmente não teria se importado se Fudge tivesse feito mais esse erro, assim pelo menos Voldemort não teria mais aquelas tropas para libertar.

Proudfoot era o veterano responsável pelos mais novos no departamento, ele seria bem incompetente em Azkaban, apesar de agora não ter mais dementadores. Bom, até onde eles sabiam. Precisavam agir com cautela dali em diante. Assim que a lista de nomes estava completa, Proudfoot pegou-a e saiu rapidamente do quartel general para entregá-la aos jornalistas que faziam plantão na sede do Profeta Diário, que ficava apenas alguns andares de distância deles.

Scrimgeour retornou com todos os demais aurores pela manhã, fez uma lista dos aurores que seriam necessários ficar e mandou o resto para casa, Tonks era uma delas.

Talvez eles não considerassem suas habilidades de disfarce necessárias por enquanto.

A edição do jornal já tinha sido despachada para os seus assinantes e também para o ponto de vendas no Beco Diagonal e Hogsmeade, o que significava que uma cópia já tinha chegado até a sua casa, mesmo assim ela tinha esperanças de que sua mãe não descobrisse aquela informação.

Os dois Comensais da Morte que ela mais temia até que foram presos, 14 anos antes, e agora eles estavam soltos para voltar a cometer as suas atrocidades.

Talvez cumprir as suas promessas.

Ela decidiu que precisava conversar com Sirius antes de chegar em casa, ele tinha uma noção melhor do que a sua mãe passou durante aquela época.

— Isso não é nada bom — disse Sirius com uma expressão sombria, assim que ela contou a ele o que tinha acontecido.

Sim, era péssimo.

— O que eu faço? — Tonks perguntou, tentando entender em que momento da sua vida em que Sirius Black tinha virado o seu referencial para pedir conselhos — A minha mãe deve estar péssima.

— Andrômeda não gosta de demonstrar fraqueza — ele respondeu, imediatamente — Ela não vai desabafar com vocês ou sair chorando sozinha pelos cantos da casa. Ela vai manter as emoções dentro dela, a gente aprende isso quando cresce como um Black.

Certo, isso parecia bem o que a sua mãe faria.

— Não tente consolá-la ou forçá-la a falar, isso não vai dar certo, vai deixá-la na defensiva — ele disse — Deixe com o seu pai. Ele vai saber como acalmá-la. Apenas garanta de sempre avisá-la onde você está, ela vai ficar mais calma assim. A maior preocupação dela nesse momento é você.

Tonks concordou com a cabeça, apoiando a boca com a mão.

— Essa situação toda é um pesadelo — ela soltou o ar com a boca.

— Parece que as coisas não vão ficar mais fáceis — Sirius disse, sorrindo fracamente.

— Bom, pelo menos o Ministério vai estar ocupado demais tentando cuidar dos Comensais da Morte para continuar com a sua propaganda anti-Dumbledore ou vigiando os seus funcionários.

Ele assentiu.

— Isso, vamos sempre procurar o ponto positivo!

Eles escutaram o som de uma porta se fechando.

Não era estranho, já que eles não podiam tocar a campainha ou fazer muito barulho no corredor para não acordar o quadro de Walburga Black. Além do mais, estavam sob o Feitiço Fidelius, ninguém que Dumbledore não confiasse poderia entrar na casa.

— Na cozinha — Sirius disse em voz alta, antes de virar-se para Tonks — Moony deu uma saída rápida. Acho que ele está me mimando para eu não ficar chateado com esse lance de "assassino em massa".

Ela sorriu levemente para ele, enquanto o lobisomem entrava na cozinha.

— Você não é um assassino em massa, Padfoot — disse Remus, sério — Vejo que Nymphadora te manteve a par dos acontecimentos. Obrigado por isso.

Não sabia se ele estava sendo irônico, então deu um sorriso sem graça.

— Desculpe-me — ela disse — E não me chame de Nymphadora!

— Cinco segundos — Sirius disse, repentinamente — Você demorou cinco segundos para reclamar do seu nome! Por que tanto tempo?

Ela apenas revirou os olhos.

— Se precisar conversar, eu estou aqui — Remus disse, olhando para ela.

Ele era um amigo tão bom que ela estava começando a vê-lo de um jeito bem diferente do que "apenas amigos".

— Obrigada, é sério — Tonks respondeu — Eu deveria voltar para casa e enfrentar a minha mãe. Obrigada pelos conselhos, Six.

Remus olhou abismado para Sirius.

— Conselhos? Você tem certeza de que os conselhos dele são uma boa ideia? — ele perguntou e ela percebeu que ele estava apenas tentando aliviar o ambiente, como devia estar tentando fazer durante toda a manhã, preparando Sirius para a notícia da fuga em massa.

Entendia agora porque ele estava agradecido por ter sido ela a contar.

— Quando se trata da minha mãe, são — Tonks sorriu, dando uma piscadela para ele — Mas apenas assim.

— Parem de flertar na frente do meu chocolate — Sirius resmungou, pegando uma barra de dentro da sacola que o amigo trouxe consigo.

— Não estamos flertando — ela esclareceu.

— Não é o seu chocolate, é o meu chocolate que eu estou dando a você — Remus lançou um olhar fulminante para o amigo.

Tonks levantou-se da cadeira, encostando o dedo indicador e médio na têmpora, como um sinal de despedida, antes de sair da cozinha.

— A gente se vê na reunião — ela disse, casualmente.

Estava sentindo-se um pouco apática com toda a situação da fuga, apesar da urgência em seu peito que não deixava os seus pensamentos quietos nem por um segundo, mas quando viu Remus sentiu-se bem mais calma. Ele tinha esse efeito nas pessoas.

Assim como Sirius previu, sua mãe não surtou por causa da fuga de Azkaban, ela surtou porque Tonks saiu durante a madrugada sem avisá-la e não tinha mandado notícias até aquele momento.

Essa foi o segundo pior momento que ela conseguia se lembrar de ter tido na vida e ele estava lá para acalmá-la.

* * *

A última coisa que se lembrava era que estava batalhando com Bellatrix Lestrange no Departamento de Mistérios do Ministério da Magia para proteger os adolescentes que tinham escapado de Hogwarts — sabe-se lá como — e ela tropeçou nas escadas da estranha sala com o estranho véu.

Tinha escadas demais naquela sala.

Ela tentou arrastar-se, sentindo algo quente descer pela sua cabeça. Tinha batido a cabeça contra um dos degraus de pedra e tinha doído, a dor estava quase puxando-a para a inconsciência, mas ela não podia se render. Vida corria por suas veias, implorando para que ela não desistisse.

Esticou a mão em direção a sua varinha, mas Bellatrix pisou nela, interrompendo-a. Não conseguiu escutar as suas palavras, mas a sua boca definitivamente movia-se, um sorriso amplo e os olhos da loucura.

Ela ergueu a varinha e então Tonks viu-a ser obrigada a desviar de um feitiço lançado de longe. Sirius aproximou-se delas, pronto para duelar.

E então ela não se lembrava de mais nada, apenas de acordar no dia seguinte na enfermaria do hospital St Mungus.

Remus estava sentado na cadeira ao lado da sua cama, lendo um livro tranquilamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ela relaxou instantaneamente com essa constatação quando abriu os olhos, mas então notou a linguagem corporal dele.

Ele estava com as costas tensas contra a cadeira, apesar de tentar passar uma imagem descontraída, e seus olhos não se moviam pela página. Provavelmente estava tentando não ser perturbado pelas enfermeiras, ou não conseguia se concentrar nas palavras.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Tonks perguntou.

Ele pareceu levar um susto, só então percebendo que ela estava acordada.

Moveu rapidamente seus olhos para o seu rosto e então fechou o livro, deixando-o em cima da mesa de cabeceira sem sequer marcar a página que estava tentando ler.

— Nymphadora, como você está? — ele perguntou, preocupado.

— Bem até você me chamar de Nymphadora — ela retrucou, ácida.

Ela viu uma leve impressão de sorriso em seu rosto.

Pôde notar as olheiras profundas sob os seus olhos e perguntou-se se estava na mesma situação. Talvez não, já que esteve dormindo por um tempo considerável. Talvez uns hematomas onde ela tinha caído, mas nada novo sob o sol, ela já estava acostumada a ficar cheia de hematomas de suas quedas.

— Patética — Tonks negou com a cabeça, passando a mão pelo rosto — Eu não sei como Moody me aprovou como auror. Eu sou uma negação nisso, não consigo andar sem tropeçar nos meus próprios pés...

Quando ela tocou no assunto da sua queda de escadas, Remus pareceu ficar mais agitado, como se ele estivesse escondendo algo dela.

— Estão todos bem? — ela perguntou logo de cara, tocando na aparente ferida aberta.

Ele não conseguiu conter a careta.

— Quem? — Tonks perguntou, antes que ele pudesse fingir que estava tudo bem.

— Você nos preocupou bastante, sabia? — Remus tentou desviar de assunto.

— Como assim? Eu só caí e bati a cabeça. O normal.

Ele negou com a cabeça.

— Bellatrix te acertou com algum feitiço — disse.

Não se lembrava disso.

Ela ia acertá-la quando Sirius aproximou-se para combater com ela.

— Por que Sirius não está aqui? — ela lembrou-se repentinamente do primo.

Remus virou o rosto para que ela não pudesse ver a sua expressão, mas ela não era auror à toa.

— Onde está Sirius, Lupin? — ela aumentou o tom de voz, o que nunca tinha feito antes, pelo menos não com ele.

— Eu sinto muito — ele disse, mantendo o rosto sem expressão — Ele atravessou o véu do Departamento de Mistérios.

— Então é só tirarem-no de lá!

— Não tem como tirá-lo de lá.

Por Merlin! Era só a droga de um véu! Por que tanto drama sobre isso? Ele nem tinha sido atingido por uma maldição da morte! Era só alguém ir até lá e puxá-lo de volta!

— Os inomináveis chamam aquele véu de Véu da Morte — disse Remus, a voz levemente embargada — Porque você pode escutar vozes familiares vindas de lá e quem atravessa... não volta.

Tonks voltou a encostar as costas na maca.

Era completamente diferente do ataque a Arthur Weasley, ele estava vivo, apesar de ter ficado internado por um tempo por causa do veneno de Nagini.

Mas Sirius? Ele nunca mais voltaria. E a culpa era inteiramente dela. Uma auror treinada não tinha sido capaz de manter um duelo com uma Comensal da Morte. Que espécie de auror ela era?

Ele nunca mais poderia contá-la sobre os seus tempos de escola.

Nunca mais poderia dá-la conselhos sobre como lidar com sua mãe.

Também não poderiam mais ficar um tempo em frente à lareira, bebendo e apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro, quando estavam mal.

Era o seu primo que tinha conhecido havia alguns meses e já tinha se apegado tanto. Pensava que a pior coisa que poderia acontecer seria falhar em sua missão no quartel general dos aurores e eles conseguissem capturá-lo de novo, mas aquilo...

Eles poderiam ter dado um jeito.

Ela não percebeu que estava chorando até que uma das enfermeiras foi expulsar Remus por deixá-la angustiada.

Queria que ele tivesse ficado e a abraçasse, que dissesse que tudo ia ficar bem, mas ele apenas acatou a ordem da curandeira e foi embora, sem olhá-la novamente.

Eles estavam saindo por algumas poucas semanas antes de Sirius morrer e nem puderam chegar a contar a ele, apesar de que Tonks sabia muito bem que ele apoiava os dois, só que Remus não chegou a ter essa confirmação.

Depois daquele dia, a relação deles nunca mais foi a mesma.

Aquele foi o terceiro pior momento da sua vida e a primeira vez em que ele não estava lá para apoiá-la.


End file.
